Remote devices are typically objects with embedded electronics, software, sensors, as well as connectivity that enable the objects to exchange information with an operator, a manufacturer, a user, and/or other connected objects. The remote devices are typically small and are battery powered. As an example, remote devices used in sensing operations (e.g., weather, fire, security, health, automotive, and so on) are expected to operate for years without battery replacement or user intervention. Therefore, battery life is an important consideration.
Although the remote devices are connected, their connectivity is normally restricted to short range technologies, such as PC5, BlueTooth (BT), device-to-device (D2D), Proximity Services (ProSe), and so on, in order to help minimize power consumption. Therefore, in order to communicate with remotely located devices and/or services, an intermediary device is needed to relay communications to and from the remote devices.